hypocritical
by envysparkler
Summary: She thinks it's hilarious that he won't let their sixteen-year-old daughter date. -Aki/Ichinose.


**a/n:** i have a backlog of prompts and requests and i thought i'd look through them and finish them. This is for **Shiranai Atsune**, who requested an Ichinose/Aki, romance/family fic.

**dedication: **to writing blogs, which somehow never fail to incite the plot bunnies.

**disclaimer:** don't own I11.

**summary:** She thinks it's hilarious that he won't let their sixteen-year-old daughter date. – Ichinose/Aki.

* * *

**hypocritical**

* * *

"How _dare_ that little cretin ask her – he's impugning her honor! He's corrupted my sweet little girl! I can't believe she snuck out!" he ground his teeth, pacing the floor, unaware that his wife was shaking with silent giggles, "When she gets back, I'm going to lock her in her room until she's fifty!"

It was finally too much for Aki. Collapsing on the bed, she let loose the laughter that had been threatening to appear since her husband came running down the stairs to tell her that their daughter was gone.

"_Why are you laughing_?" he hissed at her, crumpling up the note from Naya that said that she had gone out.

Aki tried to answer but her laughter still wouldn't subside and she merely shook her head, clutching her stomach as tears of mirth streamed down her face.

"OUR DAUGHTER IS MISSING!" Ichinose screamed.

Aki finally managed to stifle her laughter and stood up, smoothing down her clothes, "She's at the small restaurant near the park."

Ichinose blinked, looking confused, "How do you know?"

"She told me."

"She – she _told _you?" Ichinose said incredulously, "And you didn't bother mentioning it?"

"If you let me get in a word edgewise, I might've," Aki raised an eyebrow, "Naya is sixteen, Kazuya. She can go on a date. And we know Dai-kun – he's a perfect gentleman."

"So you let her go when I explicitly told her not to," Ichinose glared at her.

"Yes," Aki sat back down, crossing her legs, "You're a hypocrite, Kazu-kun."

"Me? A hypocrite? Just because I want to protect my daughter doesn't make me a hypocrite, Aki –"

"What were we doing when we were sixteen?"

"What?" Ichinose scowled, "What does that have to do with anything?"

Aki crossed her arms, fighting the small smile that threatened to ruin her stern look. Twenty years married and Ichinose sulking was still the cutest thing she'd ever seen.

"I'm waiting for an answer, Kazuya."

"We were dating," Ichinose said finally.

"Oh?" Aki raised an eyebrow, "Is that the only thing we were doing?"

Ichinose turned red, and then even redder. "I swear, if Dai even _touches_ her –"

Aki cut his tirade short with a chaste kiss. Ichinose attempted to continue, but Aki kept pressing kisses to his lips until he finally conceded defeat.

"I'm worried about her," he confessed, "I know she's sixteen, but I still think of the little girl with a flower crown on her head."

"You have to let her grow up," Aki murmured, "You've protected her for so long, but she needs freedom now, and that includes the freedom to make her own choices and get hurt. She can take care of herself, Kazuya."

Ichinose grumbled but Aki knew that he had surrendered. "I'm still interrogating Dai when he comes over," he said.

"I never said you couldn't."

"I don't know what entitled garbage Natsumi's filled his head with, but if he acts like an asshole to Naya, I'll use him as a football."

"He's Endou's son too, Kazuya."

"That's even worse."

Aki laughed and clasped her hands together behind Ichinose's neck. "So you're fine with Naya dating, now?"

Ichinose sighed, "Yes."

"Good, because she's been mooning over Dai for four years."

"Four _years_!"

"Oh, shush," Aki grinned, "We were married when we were five."

"It was a _pretend_ marriage."

"I still have that ring."

"It was a _flower_!"

"So you really can't complain if Naya and Dai get married."

"I wanted playdates – wait, what? _Married_? You said they went to the restaurant! Aki – AKI!"

Aki curled up on the bed, hiccupping with laughter – it was, hands down, the most fun she had in years.

* * *

**la -**

* * *

"Don't undermine my authority again. It'll give Naya ideas."

"It's so cute that you think you're the authority in this house, Kazuya."

* * *

**- fin**

* * *

**a/n:** lighthearted fluff and humor. so there wasn't much romance. meh. also a reminder that I take requests from anyone. it might be awhile before I get to it, but it will be on the list.


End file.
